


нам обоим надо научиться быть счастливыми

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fetish, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Tattoos, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дирк делает Дейву татуировку и разбирается с собственными чувствами
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 1





	нам обоим надо научиться быть счастливыми

Когда Дейв в первый раз видит татуировку на плече у Дирка, он замирает, а затем шепчет едва слышно:  
— Гогподь всеебучий...  
Дирк не может понять, что имеет в виду Дейв; он не знает, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу сам. Их отношения с Дейвом... сложные. Когда ты с кем-то плечом к плечу спасаешь мир, то кажется, что все межличностные границы точны и аккуратны, словно отмечены пунктиром на карте. Но каждую фразу приходилось произносить с оговоркой «Я помню, что ты не тот, кого я когда-то знал; я не хочу напоминать тебе о том, кого когда-то знал ты», — и это утомляло. Они вроде как договорились: _мол, без этой херни с призраками прошлого, только ты и я, и говори мне, если я буду мудаком_ , но через пару месяцев Дирк замечает, что что-то с Дейвом не так. Они редко видятся, они оба заняты, но ради своего бро можно и найти пару часов, верно?  
И эти два слова на грани слышимости — почему-то царапают, впаиваясь в память и зацепляя что-то тёмное и неправильное.

После празднования бесконечных коронаций Джон предлагает встретиться у него дома и отдохнуть в менее шумной обстановке, и Дейв и Дирк прячутся в одной из комнат. Красный костюм Рыцаря Времени сменил стильный чёрный пиджак, и у Дирка ёкает сердце от того, как хорошо на его брате смотрится официальная одежда. Дирк сегодня тоже не в панталонах — в тёмно-синих джинсах и белой рубашке, но Дейв кажется уместнее.  
— Чо как? — лаконично осведомляется Дейв, падая на диван.  
Дирк следует его примеру, устраиваясь рядом. Дейв наклоняет голову, словно не решаясь, и Дирк верно истолковывает этот жест, притягивая к себе и приобнимая — и сразу же неловкость исчезает.  
— Нормально. Думал, будет хуже. Ну, знаешь... Мы с Джейком сейчас друзья — и только. Я не ожидал, но в умеренных дозах обычного друга он просто неподражаем. — Дирк задумывается, затем тихо добавляет: — Я уже и забыл, каково это — иметь Джейка Инглиша в друзьях, а не быть в него влюблённым по уши.  
Дейв молчит некоторое время, затем бормочет:  
— Хорошо, — и поворачивается так, что его дыхание щекочет Дирку шею. — Рад за тебя, бро.  
— А ты?  
— Зашибись. Строим новый мир для троллей вместе с сис, Кан и Каркатом-мамочкой. Чёрт, если бы не увидел, как он сюсюкает с личинками, в жизни бы не поверил.  
Дирк прыскает, не сдержавшись, потому что это и вправду смешно, и можно не бояться за невозмутимое выражение лица рядом с Дейвом: эта их защита настолько одинакова, что аннигилируется друг об друга.  
— Ди-и-и-и-ирк... — тянет Дейв, отрываясь от его плеча и садясь ровно. Выпрямивший спину, он теперь выглядит неожиданно чужим и официальным. — Дирк, ты ведь делал татуировки не только себе?  
— Только один раз, — признаётся Дирк. — Джейку. Знаешь, у нас были парные, у него — с...  
— Не надо, — обрывает его Дейв. — Я понял. А мне сможешь сделать?  
Когда то же самое спросил Джейк, Дирк едва скрыл панику за маской уверенности, предложил отложить на завтра, а затем до утра копался в справочниках — если себе он делал тату без страха, то Джейк был важен и ценен...  
Перед Дейвом не надо притворяться, и Дирк честно говорит:  
— Слушай, бро, я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
— Значит, можешь, — у Дейва дёргаются уголки губ — то ли тень усмешки, то ли недовольство. — Уверен, ты сделаешь всё безупречно.  
За этой фразой должна следовать метафора, Дирк ждёт её — но Дейв замолкает совсем, и тишина становится почти неловкой.  
— Что ты хочешь? — Дирк не выдерживает первым, потому что Дейв уже почти лежит на нём и снова дышит ему в шею, щекотно и горячо.  
— Тебя, — выдыхает Дейв. Он словно специально ждёт, пока пауза максимально затянется, и лишь потом объясняет. — Нас. Твой и мой символы аспектов. Я даже нарисовал, глянь...  
Он лезет в карман пиджака, достаёт и задумчиво мнёт в руках сложенный вчетверо лист, вырванный из блокнота. Дирк забирает у него этот несчастный листок, разворачивает и тут же недовольно сжимает губы.  
Дейв неплохо рисует, и даже бесхитростное изображение выполнено точно и аккуратно — хоть сейчас переводи на кожу. В символ Сердца вплетается шестерёнка, и скомпонованы они так, что сердце будто бы вросло в неё, раскалывая напополам. Дирк понимает, что это даже не подкат — это отчаянное признание, может, бестолковое, но Дейв настроен серьёзно.  
— Сколько ты выпил?  
— Чо?  
— Я тебя спрашиваю, — бесстрастно повторяет Дирк, — сколько ты выпил алкоголя на всех этих праздниках престолов?  
Дейв хмурится, моргает обиженно и отсаживается в сторону.  
— Бля, бро, это тут ни при чём, я и...  
— Алкоголь разжижает кровь. Если ты пьян, то сейчас татуировку делать нельзя.  
Дейв смотрит на Дирка, чуть приоткрыв рот, и сложно не задержать взгляд на его губах.  
— Полбокала вина, — он ухмыляется, — и много-много яблочного сока. Мне нельзя за руль моей машины времени, инспектор?  
Дирк мысленно даёт себе оплеуху.  
— Поведу я, — и берёт Дейва за руку.  
Это просто часть привычки контролировать пространство вокруг себя, и Дирк даже не придаёт этому значения первые несколько минут, пока Дейв не сжимает его ладонь чуть крепче обычного, поглаживая указательным пальцем запястье.  
— Бро, — тихо просит Дирк, не надеясь, что его послушают (может, в глубине души он даже надеется, что его не послушают).  
Но Дейв прекращает, расслабив ладонь, с лёгкостью отступая за пределы чужих личных границ.  
Бля.  
Дирк на миг закрывает глаза, чтобы не думать о... чтобы не думать. Где-то в глубине души вновь просыпается что-то тёмное, и на этот раз не хочет исчезать.

— Дыши, — говорит Дирк мягко. — Медленно, спокойно.  
Он укладывает Дейва на диван, сам опускается рядом на колени. Игла горячая, но Дейв не желает ждать, ему хочется прямо сейчас, и Дирк протирает антисептиком левую лопатку — Дейв требует татуировку именно там — и достаёт смывающийся маркер для разметки рисунка. На секунду Дейв для него перестаёт существовать: есть лишь холст, на который нужно нанести рисунок, рабочая поверхность.  
Это ощущение исчезает, едва Дирк кладёт ладонь на спину Дейва, придерживая, а тот тихо и протяжно выдыхает. У Дейва красивая спина, он весь красивый: на и без того бледной коже белеет множество мелких шрамов, и Дирк знает, что большинство из них нанёс тот, другой Дирк, который был опекуном Дейва в его игровой сессии. Белые полоски — штрихи, метки; и сейчас Дирк оставит ещё одну отметину, свою собственную.  
Дейв резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, когда игла в первый раз касается кожи.  
— Тише, — Дирк гладит его по голове, перебирает светлые волосы, — тише. Ты сам просил, а...  
— А Страйдеры не ноют, знаю, — Дейв издаёт тихий смешок. — Только вот дерьмовый я Страйдер. И вообще.  
Но он сдерживается, когда Дирк возвращается к нанесению рисунка, и лежит тихо-тихо. Дирк весь отдаётся процессу: хотя рисунок несложный, дело требует максимальной аккуратности. Дейв лежит перед ним, беззащитный и послушный, и это отвлекает — хочется знать, о чём он, чёрт возьми, думает.

Руки Дирка все в мозолях и мелких шрамах, шершавые и фактурные, с выступающими венами — Дейву хочется прижаться губами к этим рукам, обвести синие линии языком. Но нельзя — это _неправильно_.  
«Это неправильно», — думает Дейв, впервые поймав себя на неподобающих желаниях, адресованных собственному брату.  
К Бро он ничего подобного не испытывал. Но этот Дирк Страйдер отличался, он не успел стать высокомерным засранцем (хотя, чего таить, он уже нащупывал верную тропу к этому пути), он был с Дейвом на равных.  
И Дейв растаял.

У Дирка все плечи и шея в россыпях веснушек, которых Дейв не видел ни у себя, ни у Бро. Быть может, дело в солнце, в причудливой комбинации генов или в чём-то ещё, неважно. Рассматривая эти странные тёмные пятнышки, похожие на брызги краски, Дейв впервые понимает Терези: ему хочется облапать их, облизать... Бред полнейший. Не думают так о своих бро.  
Дейв пережил копания в себе, разобрался ещё за три года полёта на метеоре в своей влюблённости в Джона, принял и отпустил. От любви осталась крепкая дружба, от душевных метаний — принятие себя, и неважно, в кого именно влюбляться.  
Но Дирк — особенный. Он в этой папке возможностей на отдельном листе с пометкой «УБЕРИ, БЛЯТЬ, РУКИ И МЫСЛИ ОТ СВОЕГО БРО, ЕБЛАН! ЭТО НЕ ПРИВЕДЁТ НИ К ЧЕМУ ХОРОШЕМУ!» (Дейв даже мысленно произносит это тоном Карката, потому что Каркат умеет копаться в отношениях лучше кого бы то ни было, хотя и делает это с грацией бегемота).  
Дейв честно пытался не лезть и не думать.  
Получалось херово, потому что Дирк с каждым днём всё меньше напоминал Бро, и всё больше становился кем-то новым.  
А потом Дейв нарисовал несколько набросков, смял, выкинул и неделю не прикасался к бумаге и карандашу. Затем не выдержал — и после нескольких часов остановился на одном-единственном рисунке, лаконичном и абсолютно ясно выражающим все чувства.  
«Я не могу больше молчать».

Прикосновения Дирка обжигают не хуже иглы — Дейв жмурится и старается дышать ровно, хотя от негромких «тише» вперемешку с поглаживаниями всё внутри плавится, словно Дейв снова тот перепуганный тринадцатилетний пацан, который оказался на планете с лавовыми реками. Но с Дирком хорошо, с Дирком не надо быть кем-то крутым, можно быть просто собой — и это уже круто, как какой-то парадокс, но чертовский приятный.  
Закончив рисунок, Дирк осторожно обводит пальцем кожу вокруг, ведёт по линии позвоночника, поглаживая выступы позвонков — и тут же отдёргивает руку. Дейв недовольно выдыхает и садится, оборачиваясь на поднявшегося Дирка и глядя снизу вверх.  
— Бро, — Дирк мнётся, чешет затылок и выглядит жутко уставшим, Дейву становится даже жаль его. — Это просто... просто одиночество.  
Дейв понимает его — мальчика, выросшего на вышке посреди океана, отталкивающего от себя всех, отгораживающегося стёклами очков. Взаперти в Техасе было едва ли лучше, но Дейв хотя бы знал о существовании других людей рядом. И у него был Бро, а Дирк был один.  
— О'кей, — Дейв садится поудобнее, скрещивая ноги. Кожа на месте татуировки ноет и чуть-чуть жжётся — божественное тело исцеляется быстро. — Думай, сколько хочешь.  
Дирк моргает.  
— Ты что, — он нервно смеётся, — даёшь мне время подумать?  
— Конечно, чувак. Времени у меня в достатке, я ж типа его Рыцарь.

Дейв остаётся ночевать у Дирка на диване. Он заваривает крепкий кофе утром, а Дирку уже и кофе не помогает: он так и проворочался всю ночь, пытаясь размышлять о Дейве, _нет, не так, не думать об этом, чёрт_. Его Дейв, который был взрослым и умер много тысяч лет назад, успел рассказать через записи, что нет разницы между любовью к мужчине и женщине, главное — чтобы чувства были настоящими. Но он ничего не говорил про любовь к собственному брату, его другой версии.  
Чем больше Дирк думает об этом, тем сложнее и извращённей ему кажется даже мысль о подобных отношениях.  
И тем больше ему хочется, чтобы это случилось.

Когда он честно говорит об этом Дейву, тот хмыкает и притягивает его к себе, но не касается губами, а лишь смеётся, обжигая лицо дыханием, и говорит:  
— Так давай сделаем это случаться, чувак.  
Это просьба, пожелание и подарок — давай, разрушитель душ, начни сам, перестань бояться вновь напортачить, это и так хуже некуда. И Дирк, решившись, тянется к Дейву, едва не промахнувшись в спешке, и целует. Получается смазанно, неловко, потому что Дейв — не Джейк, Дейв — это Дейв, и он _особенный_ , он прижимается к Дирку, требуя ещё, и второй раз получается уже лучше — настолько хорошо, что отрываться не хочется.  
Дейв отстраняется первым, запрокидывая голову и жадно втягивая воздух. Дирк ловит момент и целует его вновь — уже в шею, и Дейв расслабляется, а выдох превращается в тихий стон.  
Их никто не услышит. Единственный, кто мог бы застать их — Джейк, но он уехал на несколько месяцев, обсуждать что-то с Джейн как лидер компании с лидером компании. Дирку, честно, уже наплевать на это, он не может найти своё место, а жить по-старому не получается.  
Сейчас он чувствует, что его место — рядом с Дейвом. Поцелуи превращаются в лёгкие укусы, Дирк осторожно посасывает тонкую кожу, всё ещё опасаясь оставить слишком яркий след, сделать слишком больно — и вспоминает, что на Дейве уже есть метка, и тянется посмотреть на неё, стаскивает с Дейва одежду, а тот делает для него то же самое; и в результате они оба обнажены.  
На бледной спине резко выделяется чернильный контур татуировки, и Дирк касается его губами, _мой, только мой, только для меня,_ шепчет эти слова вслух, и Дейв выгибается под ним, потому что это то, чего ему хочется, у него уже встал. Дейв поворачивается, смотрит проникновенно и стонет тихо:  
— Бро, пожалуйста...  
Глядя в ярко-красные глаза, затуманенные желанием, Дирк мысленно проклинает себя за то, что не может перестать думать даже в такой момент, а в голове перекатывается острым камнем _ты только замена, он не мог так влюбиться в тебя, кто вообще мог влюбиться в тебя, он видит того, другого Дирка, он хочет его_ ; и от этого больнее — и острее чувствуется происходящее.  
Дирку начинает казаться, что отношения без боли просто не для него.  
Господи, он же не чёртов мазохист. Он должен был отказать Дейву, он должен, пока ещё не поздно...  
Дирк смотрит Дейву в глаза, и понимает, что не может отказать ему _сейчас_.  
Вместо этого он целует своего брата, _да, блядь, брата,_ стараясь думать в отместку о своём погибшем опекуне, но не выходит. Дейв — это Дейв, этот парень перед ним, и Дирк хочет его отчаянно, у него нет больше сил тянуть. Дейв облизывает его губы, ловит его ладонь и тянет её ко рту, _ох, нет, почему так жарко_ , а второй рукой начинает поглаживать член Дирка. Движения Дейва ритмичны, он весь будто состоит из множества ритмов, разных и гармонично переплетающихся. Дирка уже почти ведёт, и Дейв замечает это, смотрит пристально в глаза, коротко вздыхает — и наклоняется, отводя колено Дирка в сторону. На коленях у Дирка тоже веснушки, как и на плечах, на локтях, это просто какой-то веснушчатый апокалипсис, но Дейву это, похоже, нравится, потому что он отвлекается — случайно ли? — и начинает целовать тёмные пятна, словно собираясь перецеловать каждое из них. Дирк не может терпеть так долго, он шумно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и запускает ладонь в волосы Дейва, направляя обратно к своему паху.  
Дейв _подчиняется_ , и это послушание сводит с ума, потому что Дейв — не Джейк, он слушается ровно настолько, насколько хочет; он самодостаточен.  
И ему нужен Дирк.  
Нет, не Дирк, ему нужен его погибший опекун.  
 _Блядь, просто забудь об этом, пока твой чертовски красивый брат старательно тебе отсасывает!_  
У Дейва не так много опыта, это заметно, но он не торопится, тщательно подмечая, что нужно сделать и как на это реагирует Дирк, _господи, да, его чувство ритма._  
Дирк толкается ему навстречу, шипит недовольно, когда Дейв отстраняется, и пытается вновь направить его, но на этот раз тот не подчиняется. Вместо этого он тянется выше, целует плечи Дирка, повторяя языком узор веснушек, проводит влажную дорожку по шее к уху и шепчет едва различимо, но от его слов в разуме Дирка словно перемыкает что-то, искрами обжигая по всему телу.  
 _дирк  
я хочу  
т е б я_  
Дейв рвано дышит ему в плечо, прижимается всем телом, трётся бёдрами, и Дирку уже наплевать на то, о чём тот на самом деле думает, его замкнуло, всё — и ничего, потому что не важно, мысли кто-то порвал на части и запустил обрывки в воздух: _чёрт, он сам, это всё он-он-он, это он приду- ох, не насухую же, блядь_. Перед глазами тоже вскоре всё начинает плыть, и лишь одно остаётся чётким — чернильный рисунок сердца и шестерёнки, он впаивается в сознание, гравируется болью и наслаждением почти _филигранно_. Дирк движется резко, инстинктивно, но Дейв подстраивается под его темп, снова — его, только его.  
Когда Дирк, обессиленный, выдохшийся и счастливый до невозможности, расслабленно падает рядом с Дейвом, тот целует его в плечо. Чужие губы кажутся холодными, настолько Дирк разгорячён, но он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, как Дейв чуть откидывается назад и — ему хватает нескольких движений руки — кончает.  
Всё происходящее кажется своим, близким, правильным, но _всё не так, всё неправильно и так быть вообще не должно._  
Когда Дирк шепчет это, путая слова, Дейв закрывает ему рот ладонью, а сам молча лежит рядом, закрыв глаза и расслабленно улыбаясь. От этого горько — пальцы Дейва пахнут им, но эта безмолвное требование тишины лишь утверждает Дирка в своей догадке.  
Дейву нужен не он.  
Дейву нужен _другой_ Дирк, который его Бро, и всё это — неправильно, всё это — дурацкая ошибка.  
Дирк уже хочет убрать руку Дейва, чтобы сказать ему всё это, но тот шепчет, не открывая глаз:  
— Нам обоим надо научиться быть счастливыми, чувак.  
И это отвечает на все вопросы, как чёртово «сорок два», потому что эти слова Дейв говорит и ему, и себе, он говорит о «них», он...  
— Дейв, — бормочет Дирк в ответ, — я...  
 _...я идиот, господи, какой я идиот, Дейв, но почему ты мне не сказал? Хах, конечно, ты не должен знать всю подноготную своего ебанутого брата, чёрт, Дейв, Дейв, Дейв..._  
— Я тоже, — перебивает его тот и хмыкает. — Тоже жесть как проголодался.  
Дирк приоткрывает рот, но не произносит ни слова.  
Дейв.  
Он, чёрт возьми, офигенный.  
И когда Дейв поднимается и, не потрудившись даже надеть трусы, идёт к холодильнику и копается там, Дирк неотрывно смотрит на метку на его спине.  
Сердце и Время.  
Пусть кажется, что всё слишком хорошо, но, блядь, они через столькое прошли, что заслужили.  
 _Они научатся быть счастливыми  
вместе._


End file.
